África en mi vida y Nueva York en mi corazón
by Mile182
Summary: Sakura se encuentra entre el amor de Itachi y Sasuke...ella esta confundida...no sabe que hacer...SasuSaku...ItaSaku...ES MI PRIMER FIC n.n
1. Aclaracion

Sakura y Naruto son los mellizos de Minato y Kushina; Itachi y Sasuke son los hijos de Fugaku y Mikoto.

Fugaku murió en un accidente aéreo, yendo a un viaje d negocios, Mikoto se hizo cargo de sus pequeños Itachi de 9 y Sasuke de 4. El mismo año Kushina y Minato se divorcian, los mellizos tenían 4.

Minato conoció a Mikoto y luego de un año de noviazgo se casaron, Sakura no estaba de acuerdo con todo eso pero asistió a la boda donde conoció a su "nueva familia". Naruto eligió quedarse junto a su padre, pero Sakura, por su lado, quiso quedarse con su madre, quien eligió hacer trabajo voluntario y partió junto a su pequeña a África.

Luego de 13 años Sakura solo deseaba hacer el bien y estudiar medicina, decidió volver a Nueva York, Kushina le contó a Minato, quien insistió en que su "pequeña hijita" se quedara el tiempo necesario en su casa.

Minato era un abogado muy exitoso y Mikoto también, así se conocieron.  
>Itachi el mayor, con 23 estudiaba para profesor de Arte, era un chico tranquilo al que le fascinaba el arte, la música, la literatura y era un rompecorazones, aunque jamás un mujeriego y odiaba a las chicas fáciles.<p>

Sasuke y Naruto por otro lado tenían 18 años y eran muy unidos, aunque sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas, salían a casi todos lados juntos, eran los chicos mas deseados y se aprovechaban de eso y de todas las chicas que se les acercaban. Naruto iba a estudiar cocina, quería ser un chef y Sasuke aun no lo sabia, adoraba ser un bohemio, un alma libre y siempre decía que no se ataría a una sola mujer jamás.

Sakura solo pensaba en la medicina, veía a su madre haciendo el bien en un lugar con tanta necesidad y quería hacer la diferencia en el mundo.  
>Ella había aprendido a cantar muy bien y pero lo hacia solo cuando estaba sola para poder relajarse.<br>Sakura jamás había estado con ningún chico y tampoco había entablado nunca una reacción amorosa.

Nadie sabia lo que iba a pasar, pero no iban a poder evitar enamorarse perdidamente de la pelirosa…  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Hola...este es mi primer fic...ya comencé a escribir el primer capitulo, esto es como una aclaración antes d empezar n.n solo espero que alguien lo lea y si quieren seguir leyendo háganmelo saber...eso m ara muy feliz y m dará ánimos para continuar n.n


	2. Llegada

**DECLAIMER**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**  
><strong>Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

Llegada

**Pov Sakura**

"…y Saku hermosa mía, no sabes lo mucho que ansío verte, tus hermanos desean conocerte mas , apenas se acuerdan de haberte visto en la boda, Mikoto también espera pasar tiempo contigo, dale una oportunidad.  
>Bueno hija mía, tus hermanos y yo te estaremos esperando en el aeropuerto y pasaremos el día juntos.<br>Te ama, tu padre.

Minato Uzumaki."

*suspiro* mi padre, leí la carta una vez mas antes de bajar del avión, "tus hermanos", yo solo tengo un hermano y es Naruto, ellos solo son los hijos de ella y no es que la odie, solo…no la quiero, el divorcio me pego muy duro…

Baje del avión con un bello morral rustico que me regalaron las mujeres de la tribu, nunca fui de arreglarme mucho y no es que pudiera hacerlo, ese día traía una falda marrón larga hasta los pies, una musculosa blanca y el morral…el pelo me lo había atado con un pañuelo porque me da mucho calor…  
>Camine por la terminal buscando algo conocido, hasta que de pronto vi esa mata de pelo rubio y luego sus hermosos ojos color cielo y esa blanca sonrisa que jamás en mi vida olvidare…<p>

-Na…Naruto!?- corrí como loca y me abalance en un abrazo, me levanto del suelo y me hizo girar, cuando me devolvió al suelo pude escuchar su ahora ronca voz:

-Saku! Hermanita!...no sabes lo que te extrañe, estas…estas…-

-Hermosa- una voz grave y profunda me saco de mi mundo y vi a dos pelinegros, mire a quien creo que dijo eso, era muy alto, con un hermoso pelo largo atado y esos ojos negros tan…dulces, me miro con una sonrisa y me hizo sonrojar…

-Lo lamento, creo que no me recuerdas, soy Itachi- se acerco y me saludo muy amablemente y creo que mi sonrojo aun no se borraba.

-Tsk- Desvíe mi mirada y vi al otro pelinegro, con el pelo revuelto, su cara de enojo no fue el mejor recibimiento, asumo que no quería estar ahí en ese momento…

-Saku, ese es el teme...- Me abrazo fuertemente –Nunca te quedes sola con el, se te puede contagiar lo amargada- me reí un poco por el comentario.

-Ya dobe!- bufo – soy Sasuke- dijo eso con la mirada fija en mi, me sentí extraña, y me puse nerviosa y se ve que lo percibió, porque sonrío de medio lado…

-ham…ham…debo ir a buscar mis valijas, son las mas grandes- reí nerviosa.

-Yo las traigo hermanita- grito Naruto y salio corriendo.

-Sakura…-lo mire, esa voz me removió algo dentro…nose bien que…- Sakura se que no nos consideras tus hermanos, ni tu familia ni nada, pero esta bien- lo mire con los ojos como platos –no tienes porque hacerlo, así que no te sientas mal, si nos conocemos podemos llegar a ser amigos…- su sonrisa fue tan tierna y dulce…

-Tsk- nuevamente el…que problema tiene ese chico?, Naruto llego con mis valijas pero no me dejo tomarlas, le dio una a Itachi y yo caminaba entre ellos dos, pero, en el camino sentí algo extraño, como si alguien me observara, mire hacia atrás y mis ojos se cruzaron con su mirada, Sasuke me estaba mirando descaradamente sin ningún pudor, me sentí extraña y me puse mas nerviosa, rápidamente volví mi mirada hacia delante y seguí caminando con un gran sonrojo.

**Pov Itachi**

"Eres muy hermosa"…me golpee mentalmente por decirlo, no es que no lo fuera, pero es mi "hermanastra", suena tan feo eso, pero…ese sonrojo que le robe la hizo verse tan tierna, quiero verla de nuevo así…pobre Naruto, es demasiado hermosa, no lo podía creer cuando la vi correr hacia él, me hipnotizo todo, sus gatunos ojos jade, ese pelo largo rosa que de seguro llega por debajo de ese trasero tan bien form...QUE!?...Itachi idiota que diablos estas pensando!?...

-ITACHI!...abre el maldito maletero- Naruto se reía, los tres me miraban como si estuviera loco y creo que lo estoy…-pareces un zombie con esa cara que tenias-

-hamm…si si jeje…suban al auto-

La chillona voz de Naruto emocionado me estaba molestando ya –Saku ven conmigo, quiero abrazarte mas hermanita linda- la pobre Saku asintió y se sentó junto al bobo de su hermano.

-Hmp- claro, ahí esta mi hermano, lo amo pero es bastante tonto, de seguro le hara la vida imposible, solo espero que no intente aprovecharse de ella porque…porque…ni siquiera tengo un porque!...diablos, necesito un café…

-ham…porque no pasamos por starbuck?-

-SI!...Saku comeremos los muffins, son deliciosos, y también brownies y…- no podía seguir oyendo a Naruto porque ella me cautivo…el modo en que ve maravillada a su hermano…la forma en que sonríe…por Dios…MIRA ESOS LABIOS!?...debo dejar de mirarla por mi propia salud, llegamos y Naruto aun no se callaba, lo que deberá soportar la pobre.

Todos bajamos y nos sentamos en una mesa.

-iré por los cafés- ella se levanto rápidamente y se acerco –te acompaño- se acerco y me susurro –Naruto habla demasiado- su risita fue tan adorable…pedí lo de siempre, cafe para mi y Sasu, y algo que provoque una diabetes a Naruto pero ella…-ham…Sakura que tomas?-

-hammm no lo se…que me recomiendas?-

-dime que te gusta-

-me gustan las sorpresas- me sonrío y ambos reímos…

-un capuchino, porque no elegís los dulces Sakura?-

-podes decirme Saku- se alejo y fue directo al mostrador –elige uno de esos…son mis favoritos-

-entonces que sean dos, quiero uno-

-te puedo compartir, así si no t gusta yo me lo como-

-hamm…esta bien- se sonrojo y no pude evitar sonreírle, una joven me dio las bebidas y a ella una cajita con los dulces y fuimos juntos a la mesa…se sentó a mi lado y le acerque el pequeño dulce.

-ahí esta…pruébalo- lo tomo delicadamente con sus finas y delicadas manos y lo mordió…su labio quedo lleno de crema y la quito con su lengua, Dios…deseaba ser la ese dulce con todas mis fuerzas…deje de mirarla porque algo se removía en…en mis pantalones…que vergüenza….nada de lo que estaba pensando estaba bien.

**Pov Sasuke**

Mi nueva "hermanita" esta bien sexy…cuando estemos solos la are mía…mmm mira esa lengua…tengo planes para ella…tsk, aunque Itachi también, ya creía que era gay, tanto tiempo sin ninguna chica ya comencé a creer que no tenia sangre en las venas.

-Saku cuéntame todo- Naruto tenía la cara llena de dulces y hablaba con la boca llena de comida, es un asco ese dobe.

-ham, África es hermoso, sufre de muchas necesidades y solo deseo ayudar-

-y que hacías allí- Itachi entrometido.

-yo le enseñaba cosas básicas a los mas pequeños, a leer, escribir, sumar, restar…también pintaba mucho y cantaba- el pervertido de Itachi no dejaba de mirarla…

-y…Saku…ahí…tenias muchas amigas?...ham…amigos?...novio…- Naruto la miraba serio…Itachi y yo miramos por curiosidad…

**Pov Sakura**

-ham…si tenia muchas amigas y amigos, pero no novio- tonto Naruto hizo que me sintiera apenada.

-menos mal- Naruto resulto ser un poco sobre protector.

-tonto, no debes preocuparte por eso, lo único que me interesa en este momento solo deseo estudiar, ser una gran medico y ayudar a otros-

Itachi me miraba tan dulce…y, Sasuke, el tiene una mirada muy profunda y oscura…MIERDA!, me estaba mirando…

-Na…Naruto…porque no vino papá como lo prometió?-

-El lo lamenta mucho, pero sabes que su trabajo es muy importante-

-Esta bien, siempre fue así…- la voz de Itachi interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Bueno…vamos a casa así Saku puede desempacar, o descansar, o bañarse…-

Sonrío y volví a sonrojarme, la verdad es que es un chico muy lindo y tiene un lindo cuerpo…un lindo cuerpo y una linda sonrisa…mm!?...SAKU!...es…es tu hermanastro, que cosas piensas!?...aunque…el me dejo muy en claro que no somos familia…será complicado vivir con todos ellos…

.

.

.

.

.

Hola...recibí un review y me sentí genial…espero q mas gente lea mi fic…es el primero que yo escribo y espero que a alguien le guste…si alguien quiere que agregue algo o tiene alguna idea para mejorar la historia no me voy a enojar n.n desde ya muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar...


	3. Mi nueva familia 1

**DECLAIMER**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**  
><strong>Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

Mi Nueva Familia 1

**Pov Sakura**  
>Naruto no paro de hablar ni un solo segundo, hasta que llegamos a la casa, bueno, "casa"… ¡ES PRACTICAMENTE UNA MANSION!, odio el gasto completamente innecesario de dinero.<p>

Era una mansión de tres pisos, es hermosa, no lo niego, pero no creo que me sienta cómoda viviendo allí, no solo por Itachi y Sasuke sino por…ella.

-¿Sakura?, por todos los cielos, estas mas hermosa de lo que recordaba- papá me esperaba junto a ella.

-Hola Sakura- me sonreía, me miraba con una completa liviandad y desconocimiento de todo lo que me hizo sufrir…

-Padre, señora Mikoto- los salude amable pero distante, cenamos juntos y luego ayude a recoger los platos, en la cocina luego se unió a mi Mikoto.

-Sakura, ¿podemos hablar?- la verdad es que no quiero, pero ellos me aceptaron en su casa, así que solo asentí y ambas nos sentamos en la bella isla de la cocina, -yo, no pretendo ser tu madre ni mucho menos, yo solo quiero que sepas, que amo a tu padre y esperaba que pudiéramos llevarnos bien, conocernos mas, ya que eres toda una señorita, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas-.

-Esta bien señora- mi fría e indiferente contestación la afecto, solo me dijo: claro, con la mirada gacha y unos ojos tristes,- quizás podríamos ir de compras, buscar ropa nueva y cosas para tu habitación- le sonreía, su cara volvió a tomar vida y continuamos limpiando.

-Hija vamos, voy a mostrarte tu habitación, todos la decoramos juntos- papá se veía tan feliz con ellos, cuando llegue, mi habitación era mas de lo que podía pedir, era bella, tenia un escritorio una hermosa cama blanca y turquesa, almohadones gigantes en todo el piso con bordados rústicos y piedras en tonos azules y aguamarina, una alfombra blanca y un baño blanco precioso y un guardarropas casi tan grande como la habitación.

-Padre, muchas…muchas gracias-

-Antes de agradecer, mira por esa puerta-, detrás de unas cortinas largas azules había una puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón repleto de flores y se podía ver el enorme jardín.

-Wow…esto…esto es demasiado-

-Te lo mereces, yo te extrañe todos estos años, pero tu madre siempre me decía que no podías estar enojada conmigo toda la vida y siempre…-

-¿mamá y tú hablaban?-

-Claro, Saku, es hora de que aclaremos algo, yo ya lo hable con Naruto, su madre y yo nos divorciamos porque nos dimos cuenta de que no nos amábamos, éramos dos extraños, nos queríamos, pero como amigos y yo no quería impedir que ella cumpliera sus sueños y ella no quería impedir los míos, así que decidimos que lo mejor era esto, para no lastimarnos, pero seguimos siendo amigos, la amo porque es la madre de ustedes-.

Sonreí amargamente…

-Ella espera que tu y Mikoto se lleguen a conocer, y yo también-, quizás tenia que dejar mi dolor de lado, mi mamá era feliz y papá también, -bueno hija, descansa- me beso la frente y me dejo sola, me acosté a dormir y al otro día me despertó alguien llamando a mi puerta, me levante y era Mikoto.

-Buen día Sakura, pensé que quizás podríamos desayunar juntas y salir hoy de compras-

-Ham…si…claro, ya me visto y enseguida voy- por lo que ayer hable con papá, ella no merece mi indiferencia, are mi mejor intento, me peine y me puse un pantalón largo verde y una remera blanca, agarre mi morral y fui a la primer planta, donde curiosamente me esperaban Mikoto e Itachi.

-Creí que seria bueno tener una opinión masculina y quien mejor que Itachi-, me sorprendió pero es agradable estar con él.

Fuimos a un Shopping enorme y Mikoto nos arrastro de tienda en tienda haciendo que me pruebe vestidos y todo tipo de ropa que ella decía que se me veía bonita.

-Madre, porque no descansas un poco, y yo acompaño a Sakura a buscar ropa un poco…mas de diario-, Mikoto asintió amablemente así que mi salvador y yo caminamos por el lugar buscando ropa mas tranquila, -Saku, esta tienda me parece que se parece a tu estilo-, y así era, tenían ropa que yo podría usar, comenzamos a pasearnos y mientras yo miraba remeras Itachi me mostraba pantalones, me probé algunas cosas y compramos cuatro pantalones y ocho remeras, lo que me pareció muy excesivo con todo lo que Mikoto ya me había comprado.

Los tres subimos al auto de Itachi, pero el dejo a su madre en un mercado, -Comprare algunas cosas y ya voy a la casa, nos vemos chicos-, los dos saludamos.

En el camino él puso un poco de música.

-Itachi, ¿y mi hermano?, esta mañana no lo vi-

-Seguro seguían durmiendo él y Sasu, anoche volvieron muy tarde-

-Ah, ¿y tú?-

-¿Yo que?-

-¿No sales?, disculpa el atrevimiento- creo que me puse un poco roja, el me miro y se río un poco.

-Yo no, no me gusta salir mucho, solo salgo cuando tocan bandas en vivo, hoy ire a ver una banda tributo a Whitesnake-

-Suena divertido-

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme?-

-Ham…yo…no quiero ser una molestia-

-Claro que no, será muy divertido, es la banda de unos amigos-

-S…si, claro, porque no-.

**Pov Itachi**

Cuando llegamos, la ayude a cargar todas las bolsas hasta su habitación y me fui a mi cuarto a escuchar un poco de música, hasta que…

-Hey Itachi- esa voz chillona…

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-

-Nada, parecías muerto, oye iremos con los chicos a tomar algo antes de ver la banda, ¿vienes?-

-No gracias-

-¿Por qué? Nunca haces nada divertido-

-Es que, iré con una chica-

-¿de verdad?...Sasu y yo creíamos que eras gay-

-Pues no lo soy idiotas-

-¿y?-

-¿y que?-

-Dime algo mas de esa chica, ¿la conozco?-

-Ham…eso creo…-

-Hawww Itachi esta E-N-A-M-O-R...¡OUCH!- no termino de deletrear porque le tire con mis zapatillas.

-Déjame en paz quiero descansar-

-Bueno, hauuuu, adiós y suerte-

Cuando se fue me tire en mi cama y me dormí pensando en ella…

**Pov Sasuke**

Sentí su suave piel y su respiración tranquila, aun dormía, me levante y fui a darme una ducha, antes de entrar al baño me volví para verla dormir en mi cama, envuelta en mis sabanas, despeinada y aun así tan bella, abrí el agua y la sentí correr por mi cuerpo, cuando termine ate una toalla a mi cintura y fui a mi habitación, ella se estaba vistiendo, hermosa, blanquecina piel, rubia…

-¿ya te vas?-

-Si…se me hace tarde para mi trabajo-

-Esta bien, ¿nos vemos esta noche?-

-No lo se Uchiha, sabes que a Sai no le gustas-

Me puse detrás de ella y la abrase por la cintura acercándola a mi, -Tsk, como si a mi me importara, ¿Por qué estas con el? ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?-

-Sasu no empieces, ya lo intentamos y no funciono, me engañaste, no sos hombre de una sola mujer-

-Ino, cambie y lo sabes-

-Apenas ves una falda solo quieres meterte debajo de ella-

-Tsk…Ino yo te a…-puso su mano sobre mi boca.

-Shhh, no lo digas…no te lastimes mas- agarro su campera –adiós Sasu-, es cierto que lo arruine, pero, solo con ella logre sentir algo…

**Pov Sakura**

Estaba como loca, no sabia que ponerme, este pantalón…no mejor este vestido… ¡NO!...Dios…tanta ropa y no se que ponerme…esta musculosa es linda, es violeta, el escote no es muy profundo ni nada, pero la espalda…ES COMPLETAMENTE TRANSPARENTE…jm es lo mejor que encontré, me dejare el pelo suelto así me cubre la espalda, y me pondré este pantalón negro…creo que con esto, ya estoy, ¿debería maquillarme?, no, para que, me mire por ultima vez al espejo y abrí la puerta…

-Ho…hola, solo venia a ver si, si estabas lista-

-Gracias, una pregunta, ¿esta…esta bien para esto para esta noche?-

-Te ves muy bien, pero si no estas cómoda puedo esperar a que te cambies-

-No, si dices que así esta bien, confío en ti- tome mi teléfono y cerré la puerta- vamos a donde digas-

-Bueno, iremos al bar donde tocan, tomaremos algo y hablaremos un poco-

-Me parece bien- me miro y sonrío.

**Pov Itachi**

Subió a mi auto y escuchamos música, no era muy lejos.

Nos sentamos cerca del escenario y pedí dos cervezas.

-Oh, no te pregunte si bebías-

-Tengo dieciocho, en las celebraciones tomábamos bebidas espirituosas, y también bebíamos cerveza- su risita burlona y dulce m hizo sonreír, tomo la cerveza de mi mano y empezó a beber.

-Bueno señorita, cuéntame un poco más de ti-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-Mmm, ¿Por qué no tienes novio?- ¿¡QUE DIJE!? –ham, si se puede saber-

-No es que no quiera, tuve algo con un chico, pero…vi lo que sucedió con mis padres, no quiero lastimar a nadie, yo quiero cumplir mi sueño de ayudar- se veía tan linda…

-¿Y como es eso de que "estuviste" con un chico?- se río de mi y me miro divertida.

-Estaba lejos, pero fui adolescente, fui rebelde, Salí con un par de chicos y…me divertí-

-Pues los envidio- me miro algo sorprendida y se sonrojo, creo que yo también lo hice.

-Iré por otras, ya vuelvo- ¿Qué me pasa?, si, es linda pero yo no soy como Sasuke…no soy impulsivo ni un pervertido, además, seguro la asuste.

Volví y el lugar estaba repleto, la banda era un tributo a _Whitesnake_, tome a Saku de la mano y nos paramos en el medio de toda la gente, cantaron unas cuantas canciones, la gente estaba volviéndose loca y terminaron con _Is this love…_

I should have known better  
>Than to let you go alone<br>It's times like these  
>I can't make it on my own<br>Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
>An' I can't wait to see you again<p>

I find I spend my time  
>Waiting on your call<br>How can I tell you, babe  
>My back's against the wall<br>I need you by my side  
>To tell me it's alright<br>Cos I don't think I can take anymore

Alguien empujo a Sakura y ella quedo frente a mi pecho, levanto la mirada apenada.

-Yo, lo lamento Itachi, no…- no lo pude evitar, le acaricie la mejilla con mis dedos y me incline hacia ella, sus ojos brillantes me miraban, ella no se negó, tenia los labios entreabiertos, parecía una invitación a que yo los probara.

Is this love that I'm feeling  
>Is this the love that I've been searching for<br>Is this love or am I dreaming  
>This must be love<br>Cos it's really got a hold on me  
>A hold on me<p>

Apenas rose su boca pude sentir sus delicadas manos aferrarse en mi cuello. Por Dios, sus labios son mejor de lo que podía imaginar, suaves delicados, pude sentir su lengua acariciando mis labios y no me pude contener mas, sostuve su rostro con una mano y la otra bajo a su cintura para atraerla hacia mi, y pude sentir su piel descubierta por la reveladora prenda que apenas la cubría, todo en ella es magnético, sus ojos, su piel, su aroma.

I can't stop the feeling  
>I've been this way before<br>But, with you I've found the key  
>To open any door<br>I can feel my love for you  
>Growing stronger day by day<br>An' I can't wait to see you again  
>So I can hold you in my arms<p>

Ella se aferraba a mi y su beso demandaba mas, me adueñe de su boca por completo, la deseo...me estaba volviendo loco, no quiero pararo, ella se alejo un poco y su respiracion se notaba acelerada.

Is this love that I'm feeling  
>Is this the love that I've been searching for<br>Is this love or am I dreaming  
>This must be love<br>Cos it's really got a hold on me  
>A hold on me<p>

-I...Itachi...- sus labios estaban de un bello color carmesi, -lo lamen...-, la volvi a acercar a mi y estampe mis labios en ella, no quiero pensar, no quiero nada del mundo real, quiero perderme un poco mas en ti Saku...

Is this love that I'm feeling  
>Is this the love that I've been searching for<p>

Is this love or am I dreaming

**Pov Sakura**

Sus finos labios y su boca me tenían aprisionada, el rose de sus dedos en mi piel me quemaba, deberíamos parar, pero no puedo y evidentemente el no quiere. La cancion finalizo y nos separamos lentamente, él me miraba tan tiernamente, ojala supiera que estaba pensando…

-Itachi, esto…-

-No digas nada Saku-, me volvió a besar, se siente tan bien. Nos separamos justo a tiempo.

-Itachi, hermanita- me abrazo muy fuertemente –estuvo genial, ¿verdad?-

-Si- ambos estábamos sonrojados y sonriendo.

-Ham, ¿hace mucho que llegaron?- Itachi estaba algo, ¿nervioso?.

-No, desde afuera escuchamos esta canción con Hinata-

-¿Y mi hermano?-

-Ino lo llamo, así que aun esta afuera- ¿Ino? –ha si, Ino es una chica que dejo al "Gran rompe corazones Uchiha" y ahora esta con otro chico-

.Sasuke la quiere solo porque no puede tenerla- Itachi se veía triste, de verdad ama a su hermano, -ya que la banda termino de tocar, nos íbamos a casa-

-Ok, cuida bien de mi hermanita-, ¿Naruto le guiño un ojo a Itachi?, ¿estaré alucinando?, nos despedimos y luego él tomo mi mano y salimos del lugar, llegamos al auto y me abrió la puerta, una vez dentro volvió a besarme, pero ahora mas dulcemente, como disfrutando cada sensación, cada rose y caricia era única, nos separamos algo sonrojados y acalorados, me sonrío y en el camino hasta la casa no se pronuncio una sola palabra y un silencio, algo incomodo para mi, se instalo entre nosotros, cuando llegamos subimos la escalera y entro a la habitación conmigo

Me abrazo tiernamente y sentí su mano en mi cabeza, bendito sea el gusto de Mikoto por la ropa, pude sentir como una mano se deslizaba por mi cintura a mi espalda tan claramente como si estuviese desnuda.

-Ham, I…Itachi…-

-Saku- su voz estaba tan ronca y cargada de deseo, -no me puedo controlar…-

.

.

.

.

.

Bueeenooo, espero que les guste como continua la historia, espero haber mejorado un poco, se que parece ItaSaku, pero también va a haber SasuSaku…gracias por los Reviews n.n me hacen muy feliz, vi que no mucha gente cree en el fic o en mi, pero yo no los obligo a leer mi historia ni nada parecido, agradezco de todo corazón a quienes leen la historia, trato de actualizar rápido pero se m complica para escribir cuando cuido a mis sobrinos y además quiero mejorar la calidad de mi redacción ya que se que es algo simple y pobre, pero bueno, ES MI PRIMER FIC!...muchos besos y de nuevo, gracias por leer y por los reviews :)


	4. Mi nueva familia 2

**DECLAIMER**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**  
><strong>Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

Mi nueva familia 2

**Pov Sakura**

-Saku, no me puedo controlar-, me puso contra la pared, yo lo abrace y me estremecí al sentir su cuerpo apretado junto al mío, caímos en la cama sin despegar nuestros labios, podía sentir claramente sus latidos. De pronto se separo de mi, me miro y se sentó en el borde de la cama, parecía preocupado.

-Dios, esto no esta bien, bebimos y…yo soy mayor…-

-¿Te arrepientes de esto?- me miro de inmediato con una cara de sorpresa y horror por lo que acababa de decir.

-No, no, no, no, no, nada de eso, jamás lo voy a hacer, tu boca, toda tu…- me miro y acaricio tan tiernamente que hundí mi rostro en su mano, disfrutando de su calido tacto, -pero Saku, hamm…creo que mejor nos conocemos mas antes de cometer una locura, no quiero sentir que me estoy aprovechando de ti, yo con 23 y tu…-

-Si, bebimos, pero solo dos cervezas, pero no soy precisamente lo que se dice "inocente" o "ingenua", si te arrepientes de esto dime, no pongas excusas tontas porque no soy lo que crees, puedo cuidarme sola- me levante y me fui a dar un baño, cuando volví a la habitación él ya no estaba, me senté en la cama envuelta en una toalla y golpearon la puerta, no tenia ganas de levantarme, debía procesar todo…

-Adelante-

-Permiso Sakura- era ella, la verdad es que tiene siempre ese aire de tranquilidad igual al de Itachi, entró en la habitación, -solo quería saber como la pasaste-.

-Estuvo muy bien, la banda fue genial- me estaba tratando de desenredar el pelo, gentilmente se sentó detrás de mi y me dijo- déjame ayudarte- con una sonrisa, -gracias Mikoto- la escuche reír, hablamos un buen rato, hasta que, -espero no ser una entrometida pero, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara si lo disfrutaste tanto?-

-No es nada, solo estoy algo cansada-, no parecía muy convencida, pero no pregunto mas.

-Buenas noches, descansa…- se fue y cerro la puerta detrás de si, me puse mi pijama y me dormí.

**Pov Sasuke**

Tsk, ¿ese idiota que se cree?, si supiera que aun me acuesto con su "queridísima novia", estacione el auto y fui a mi habitación, ¿mmm?...sonó mi celular:

_"Lamento lo que sucedió, Sai bebió mas de la cuenta, no te enojes…_

_Besos, Ino"_

Tuve que irme del bar porque el muy imbecil estaba borracho e intento golpearme, tsk, no lo molí a golpes solo porque ella se interpuso para defenderlo, ¿Qué le ve a ese intento de hombre?, yo soy mucho mejor que él, me metí a la ducha y después me tire sobre la cama.

-¿Sasu, estas bien?- no lo oí entrar,

-Si-

-¿Otra vez ella te planto?-

-No es tu problema-

-Eres mi hermano, claro que es mi problema, ella no te quiere y la verdad es que si antes no significo nada para ti, no creo que ahora si…solo es un capricho-

-No lo es, yo de verdad siento eso-

-¿Alguna vez lo sentiste? ¿De verdad?, porque si de verdad la amaras, no querrías estar con ninguna otra, serias feliz solo viéndola ser feliz, aunque no sea contigo, seria lo único en tu cabeza, con ella no es así, ¿verdad?-

-Déjame en paz, ¿Si?-, un rato después sentí como la puerta se cerraba, odio que siempre diga esas cosas, como si él lo supiera todo. Pero me quede pensando en lo que dijo hasta que me dormí.

**Pov Sakura**

Me desperté un poco tarde, ni papá ni Mikoto estaban en la casa, tampoco vi a los chicos, así que fui a la cocina y me empecé a preparar el desayuno, puse unas rebanadas de pan a tostar, puse a calentar agua y busque una taza, encontré el café y hundí mi cuerpo en el refrigerador en busca de algo dulce, cuando encontré una mermelada de moras cerré la puerta del refri, voltee y ahí estaba él, con un pantalón de pijama azul y su torso perfecto, al desnudo, tenia el pelo revuelto y en la cara una media sonrisa.

-Ham, buen día, lo lamento, creí que estaba sola, ¿te desperté?-, no me quitaba los ojos de encima, me sentía acalorada y recordé que aun estaba en pijama y no con cualquiera, el mas infantil y tonto, celeste con puntitos rosas, una musculosa que me quedaba corta y un short que parecía haberse encogido, creo que mi cara tenia mil tonos de rojo…

-No me despertaste tú- sonreía muy divertido, -se te hirvió el agua y se queman las tostadas sa-ku-ra - ¡Cierto!, apague el fuego y puse mas pan a tostar.

-¿Te, te gustaría desayunar conmigo?-

-Esta bien, pero no me gustan las tostadas quemadas- se rió de mi, en mi cara.

-Que gracioso, ¿café?- creo que tome demasiada confianza.

-Si, pero yo me lo preparo-

-No es tan difícil yo puedo…- me miro con burla y esa media sonrisa que ya me esta gustando.

-No me gusta el café instantáneo-

-Bueno…a mi si…-

-Parecido, nunca igual- él y sus aires de superioridad.

-Es mejor que nada- saque las tostadas y comencé a prepararme unas con mermelada, -¿tostadas Sasuke?-

-Si por favor- aparentemente la diversión termino, estaba muy ocupado con esa cafetera extraña, puse las cosas en la isla, me faltaba un poco de leche para mi café, así que fui nuevamente al refrigerador y sentí algo, o mejor dicho a alguien detrás de mi, se pego a mi cuerpo y sentí una gran corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo.

-Sa…Sasuke-

-Solo vine a buscar la mantequilla-, mi cuerpo no respondía, no me podía mover, se acerco peligrosamente a mi y susurro en mi oído, -me encanta tu pijama-, me puse roja y sentí como una gran sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en su rostro.

Se aparto de mí y se sentó como si nada a beber su café, yo estaba híper nerviosa, no podía mirarlo.

-Ham, anoche te perdiste un gran concierto-, sonrío y me miro a los ojos, -Itachi y Naruto me dijeron que estabas con una chica-, sentí como su mirada se afilo y su cara se endureció, -Solo, si algún día necesitas hablar, yo…- se levanto y me dejo sola en la cocina con las palabras aun en mi boca.

Cuando termine de desayunar sola, me puse a lavar lo que había ensuciado.

-Hola Sakura-, su dulce voz.

-Itachi- estaba algo, distante.

-Con respecto a lo de anoche…yo- estaba nervioso y parecía confundido.

-No importa, fue un error- me miro con sorpresa y se acerco a mi.

-No digas eso, para mi fue especial, único, pero…de verdad me gustaría conocerte mas-.

No supe como responder o hacer, el tacto de Itachi era calido y dulce, lentamente se acerco y volvimos a unirnos en un beso…

-Que lindos, pero la verdad es que creí que serias mas discreto hermano, hace tres días que esta aquí Sakura-, Sasuke nos estaba mirando desde la entrada de la cocina, sentí mi corazón detenerse, salí corriendo a mi cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo.

Dios mío, me puse un vestido verde y fui a sentarme en el balcón a intentar no pensar en nada.

-Saku- Naruto entro y me abrazo, -Hey, ¿estas bien? ¿Sucede algo?-

-Esta todo bien, aunque, creo que Itachi y Sasuke están discutiendo-, se rió y mi miro.

-Raro seria si no sucediera, anoche…-, lo mire, sabia a donde quería llegar, -Itachi me dijo que llevaría a una chica que le gustaba y…estaba contigo…¿algo que deba saber?-

-Itachi…y yo…nos besamos-, me miro sorprendido, pregunto sin estar preparado para la respuesta.

-Ham, es… ¿a ti te gusta?- Naruto estaba rojo y me miraba nervioso.

-No lo se, es lindo y parece un buen chico-, creo que estaba poniéndose incomodo, - pero, yo no quiero nada, yo solo lo lastimaría-

-Saku- se sentó y yo me senté sobre su falda mientras me abrazaba y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho, -Ham, Itachi es un chico bueno, yo se que él no te lastimaría y te cuidaría incluso mas que yo, si es tu decisión yo...-

-Naru, hoy…en la cocina…Sasuke…-

-¿Te hizo algo?-

-No, o no lo se, él…me pone nerviosa y acelera mi corazón…cuando se acerco sentí electricidad y…-, cuando levante la mirada Naruto tenia los ojos muy abiertos y estaba, incluso mas nervioso y rojo, que antes, -Naru…no importa-

-Sasuke es bueno, él a veces es un poco egoísta y solitario, pero se que es bueno, Ino lo hace sufrir, yo lo quiero como a un hermano, pero ten cuidado…no siempre reacciona bien y…no quiero que te lastime-, me abrazo muy fuerte y nos quedamos así unas horas, solo sintiendo la brisa fresca, contemplando el jardín en perfecto silencio.

Luego Naruto se fue y yo me quede escuchando música, no lastimaría a Itachi y aunque no se que sucede con Sasuke, también mantendré mi distancia.

**Pov Itachi**

Aun discutíamos en la cocina.

-El chico con toda su vida organizada, el bueno que siempre hace lo correcto-

-Basta Sasuke, me gusta, y no tengo porque darte explicaciones-

-A mi también…no soy ciego, es muy bonita-, esa sonrisa en su rostro, se lo que significa.

-No es una de esas tontas a las que usas-

-Ya lo se, es nuestra hermanastra-

-Eres un idiota, no te acerques a Sakura…no quiero que la lastimes-

-¿Cómo sabes que lo are?, ¿y si en realidad la amo y es todo lo que necesito?-

-Tu… ¿De verdad crees que…?-

-Tsk…no lo se, pero tu tampoco-

-¡No te acerques a ella!-

-Tu tampoco, seamos justos, aunque no estamos a mano hasta que yo también la bese- se dio media vuelta y me dejo solo en la cocina maldiciendo.

Se que algo va a hacer…

**Pov Sasuke**

Mmm, Sakura, es bonita y con ese pijama pude ver bien todo su cuerpo…ser amia, una de estas noches creo que iré a visitarla.

Mi celular empezó a sonar y me saco de mis pensamientos, Ino…quiere que nos veamos…hoy no, tengo mejores cosas en mente, ve con tu intento de novio…tome mi guitarra y me senté a tocar un poco.

-Hey, voy a ir a comer fuera con Saku, ¿vamos?- Naruto estaba demasiado feliz con ella, es un molesto.

-¿Ira Itachi también?-

-No quiere, luego vamos a pasear por la ciudad, pero esta bien si no quieres venir-

-Si, iré-

-Genial, te esperamos-, me puse una remera azul y un jeans negro algo gastado.

Cuando baje vi a Naruto, tenia una remera blanca y un pantalón azul y ella…tenia un vestido verde sencillo, pero no le hacia justicia a su figura, la imagen de esta mañana será muy difícil de olvidar, los tres salimos, se notaba la tensión, pero lo ignore.

Entramos a un lindo restaurante, los tres pedimos pasta, de pronto Naruto se levanto muy apurado.

-¡HAAA!...lo olvide, tenia que pasar a buscar a Hinata, ¡me esta llamando!, lo lamento debo irme, en un rato los alcanzo-, salio corriendo, Sakura se veia nerviosa, y ahí la vi, cruzando por la puerta con él. De pronto no vi nada mas, solo a ella, ¿Por qué tenia que estar allí?, ¡y con él!, jm, pero yo no estoy solo…

-¿Pasa algo?- me miraba preocupada

-No, no es nada-

-Hola Sasu-

-Ino-

**Pov Sakura**

Wow, si es linda, se acerco a nuestra mesa con un chico de pelo negro.

-Hola…- me miraba algo raro, como enojada.

-Ella es Sakura-

-mmm, ¿tu nueva "novia"?-, no se porque lo voy a hacer pero…

-Algo así, aun nos estamos conociendo- mire a Sasuke y el me sonrío, entendió lo que estaba haciendo.

-Así es, es muy linda, ¿no te parece?- acaricio mi mano sobre la mesa mientras me miraba, me mordí el labio y trate de verme lo mas "enamorada" posible.

-Que bien, vamos Sai- estaba completamente alterada, se llevo al chico casi, a la rastra.

-Gracias Sakura-, aun me acariciaba la mano.

-No es nada, así que ella es…-

-Si-

-Y él es…-

-Si- retiro su mano y siguió comiendo.

-Yo, no se que le ve…- me miro y se rió, terminamos de comer y nos dimos cuenta que la función aun no se terminaba…

-Permíteme amor-, ellos aun estaban cerca y ella no dejaba de mirarnos, Sasuke me ayudo con la silla y luego con el abrigo, me abrazo por la cintura y pasamos al lado de su mesa y en la puerta, Sasuke se detuvo y me miro directo a los ojos, dulce y provocador, me atrajo a él con firmeza por la cintura y me beso, sentí nuevamente ese choque eléctrico por todo mi cuerpo, esa sensación de atracción violenta, pasión animal, mordió mi labio de una forma tan erótica, que volví a sentirme una adolescente con hormonas alteradas nuevamente, se separo de mi y mi corazón latía con fuerza, mire su boca, definitivamente quería mas, pero…busque sus ojos y la miraba a ella, salimos del lugar y no volví a mirarlo…

-Gracias, algo de su propio juego no le vendrá mal-, intente sonreír y hacer como si nada, pero es difícil.

Unas horas mas tarde nos encontramos con Naruto, a quien no le conté nada de lo que sucedió, creería que soy una cualquiera.

-Hermanita, ¿a que no sabes quien esta por la ciudad?-

-Ham, no lo se-

-¿Ya no me recuerdas?- esa voz, ¿será?...

-De… ¿¡Deidara!?-

.

.

.

.

.

Hola lectores/as…se que tarde en actualizar pero es porque como les dije cuido a mis sobrinos y tenia q rendir una materia, y ahora puedo decir con mucho orgullo que…TERMINE EL SECUNDARIO!...siiip soy feliz…

Ya comencé con el 4º capitulo, espero poder subirlo antes, como siempre les pido que me dejen sus Reviews si algo les gusto o si algo no le gusto, o si tienen preguntas, lo que quieran n.n…me hace feliz leer lo que tengan para decirme…espero que les guste como va la historia…Besos y abrazos…


	5. Soy una Zorra

**DECLAIMER**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**  
><strong>Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

Capitulo 4

**Soy una zorra**

Pov Sakura

-¡Deidara que haces aquí!-, nos abrazamos fuertemente y el me revolvió el pelo.

-Ya soy un trajeado, igual que tu padre y conseguí trabajo aquí-.

Deidara es un amigo, el me cuidaba mucho cuando era pequeña, cuando me fui continuamos enviándonos cartas y fotos, el es hijo único así que me "adopto" como su hermanita.

Mientras me abrazaba escuche un sonido y mire entre los brazos de Deidara a Sasuke atender su celular y alejarse, seguro era ella, no se porque eso hizo que me sintiera mal, quizás era porque sabia que Sasuke me utilizo y yo no me negué, yo sola estoy haciéndome mal, por algo me mantenía alejada de los chicos, ellos complican todo.

-Bueno, si que creciste mi pequeña Sakurita-, sus comentarios me hacían sentir pequeña pero me distrajeron de mis pensamientos.

-Tu también-, se paro frente a mi y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho mirándome fijo.

-Ya, dime que te pasa-, ¿tan obvia soy?.

-Na…nada, ¿Por qué?-

-Cuando ese chico atendió el teléfono tu cara cambio, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ham…-, suspire profundamente, a él no podía ocultárselo, es mi mejor amigo, -no lo se, me beso y…sentí, algo extraño dentro de mi, una sensación de cosquilleo…-

-Ajam- me miro fijo, - y ese cosquilleo, ¿Dónde fue exactamente?-, no entendí lo que me dijo así q solo lo mire, -claro Saku, si el cosquilleo fue aquí-, apunto a mi pecho, mi corazón, - eso podría ser amor, ahora si, si el cosquilleo fue un poco mas abajo…-, me miro justo ahí y yo comencé a cambiar de colores en ese preciso momento.

-¡De…Deidara ya basta!...-

-Bueno, por tu grito y los mil colores de rojo en tu cara fue mas abajo, Saku, te gusta ese chico y es muy normal que con tus dieciocho lo desees-, lo mire unos momentos, aun estaba roja y ahora algo apenada, -la historia continua, ¿no Saku?-

-S…si, también…me bese con…con su hermano…-, Deidara abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendido.

-Wow, la "Saku puritana" con dos chicos, ¿recuperando el tiempo perdido en África o que?-

-¡Dei!...no es eso-, se rió un buen rato de mi y luego seguimos hablando.

-Entonces, cuéntame un poco mas, ¿alguno te gusta o solo te estas divirtiendo?-

-Ham, no lo se, Itachi es dulce y tierno y sus besos también, él dice que quiere conocerme mas, estuvimos a punto de…de hacerlo, y Sasuke es completamente diferente, con el sentí de inmediato que quería algo mas, pero Sasuke es…-

-Es un "Chico malo", todas se enamoran del "chico malo", pero escúchame bien Sakura, -, sentí la voz de Deidara muy seria y firme, -a la larga es solo eso, un chico malo que…no quiero que te lastimen Saku-, me abrazo un rato y de inmediato cambiamos de tema y continuamos caminando.

Llegamos a un edificio y me invito a conocer su departamento, la verdad es que es muy lindo, dos habitaciones con grandes ventanales que dan a la ciudad, living, cocina/comedor, un pequeño estudio y un lindo balcón.

-Podrías quedarte conmigo y ahorrarte el drama de vivir con esos chicos-

-Gracias, pero me han dado mi propio espacio y trato de recuperar tiempo con Naruto-

-Solo recuerda que estaré para lo que necesites y siempre tendrás una cama esperándote si la necesitas-

-Gracias "hermanito"-.

**Pov Sasuke**

Ino me llamo, al parecer le molesto verme con Sakura, quiere que valla a su casa, es un tanto histérica y eso me molesta…no iré, no hasta que deje de usarme, no puede estar con los dos.

Seguí caminando y me metí a una tienda de cd´s, compre unos discos y fui por unos chicles y agua, unas chicas me coquetearon pero, no son mi tipo, "un dulce robado es mil veces mas delicioso que uno regalado", me reí ante tal pensamiento, me gustan las cosas prohibidas…como…ella…ellas…Ino…Sakura…jm, quizás Itachi tenga razón, aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente y volví a casa, Itachi estaba en la biblioteca estudiando, como siempre, Naruto estaba en la cocina con su novia, Sakura…la ultima vez que la vi estaba con ese chico rubio, jm…que lastima que no esta, estoy aburrido y quisiera distraerme con ese rico "caramelo".

Puse uno de los cd´s que compre y me tire en la alfombra, mi celular comenzó a sonar:

"_Sasu ven a casa, me pelee con Sai"_

"_Por favor, estoy sola y te necesito"_

"_Me ignoras porque estas con ella, ¿no?"_

"_¡Es increíble que me ignores por esa frentona Uchiha!"_

Me reía mientras los leía, eran tantos y tan graciosos, la are sufrir un poco, luego le diré que venga.

Baje a la cocina y ya no estaba el dobe con su novia, así que me prepare un sándwich cuando la vi entrar:

-Ha…hola Sasuke-

-Hola…-

-¿Naruto?-

-Con su novia en la habitación-

-Ham…esta bien-, estaba nerviosa y me encanta.

-¿Café Sakura?-

-Si, claro- se acerco y se sentó frente a mi, le serví una taza y la mire sacándose la campera…ese vestido, -toma…- le acerque la taza y me sonrío, -¿Sabes algo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Ese vestido, no te queda bien-, me miro confundida y enojada, una linda marca se le hizo en la nariz y reí, es linda, -es que…con tu pijama te veías mucho mejor- le sonreí de lado y se puso roja como un tomate.

-Gr… ¿Gracias?- bebió un poco de café y evitaba mirarme directamente.

-Gracias por lo de hoy, Ino esta muy celosa-

-Bien por ti, creo…-, me acerque a ella por detrás, su aroma es…dulce, embriagador, susurre en su oído, -eres deliciosa Sa-ku-ra -, estaba nerviosa y no pude evitarlo, hundí mi rostro en su cuello y la bese con deseo, sentía como su cuerpo respondía y su respiración se aceleraba.

-Mmm...Sasu…-, pronuncio mi nombre de forma tan sexy, fue un gemido tan sensual que…no puedo controlarme, tome su rostro y lo alcé lo justo para que mi rostro quedara frente al de ella, y la mire…mire sus ojos atrayentes, vi sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas…y…sus labios, me acerque y la bese, me correspondió de inmediato, me desea y yo…yo a ella, la levante de la silla, la ubiqué en la mesada y puse sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, ella se aferro a mi espalda y me pegue a ella con desesperación, sentí como sus pechos se aplastaban en mi cuerpo, una de mis manos comenzó a acariciar sus piernas debajo de su vestido y en ese momento sentí su lengua acariciando a la mía, sus pequeños y delicados dedos se enredaban en mi pelo y acariciaban mi cuello, sentí una extraña sensación.

Su piel es suave, delicada, adictiva…no resistí, una de mis manos subió y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, son cremosos, apreté uno y en ese instante un suspiro escapo de sus labios:

-Haaa…Sa…Sasu…mmmm-, envolví sus labios con los míos, sus pezones estaban erguidos y podía sentirlos con total claridad através de la tela, la atrape de la cintura y la atraje a la mía, quería que sintiera lo que estaba logrando, mi masculinidad estaba por completo erguida y lista para ir por mas.

Me separe un poco de ella y la mire, estaba a punto de decirle que subiéramos, pero sonó mi teléfono:

"_Estoy en la puerta de tu casa"_

Me separe por completo de ella y no la pude mirar.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ino…-, la mire y su expresión fue dura,- Sakura yo no la llame- ¿Por qué le estoy dando explicaciones?.

-No necesito que te justifiques de ninguna manera, me usaste y…yo estuve de acuerdo, espero que lo disfrutes-, se bajo de la mesada y se fue.

Sakura me dejo tremendamente excitado, así que le abrí a Ino y la lleve a mi habitación, la desnudaba por el camino y la tire a la cama, me puse sobre ella y comencé a lamer sus pechos, pero ella me hablaba, ¿Por qué diablos no se calla?, le levante un poco las piernas y de una estocada entre en ella, sus gemidos llenan la habitación, seguí moviéndome y ella me elogiaba, subía mi ego y yo aumentaba el ritmo:

-Dios, eres un maldito Dios…HAAAAA…-, sentí como sus paredes envolvían mi miembro, estaba llegando al éxtasis, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

-S…Si mi amor…haaaa…Sa…Sasuuuu-

-Mmm…mm si…si…Saku…mmm...-, pensar en como la tenia hacia unos instantes hizo que no pudiera resistir mas, de una estocada mas termine pero mi mente, aun no reaccione a lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿¡QUE!?...¡Sakura!...

-Diablos, Ino ella…-

-¿Es la del restaurante?, ¿Pensabas en ella?-, la escuche ponerse histérica y solo me quede ahí recostado en mi cama, mirando el techo, -Sasu, yo…lo pensé mucho, y estoy dispuesta a volver a intentarlo-

-Yo...-, eso es lo que quería, ¿Por qué…no puedo decirle que si?, -no lo se Ino-

-Es por ella…lo sabia, cualquier falda te distrae, incluso esa frentona- empezó a vestirse mientras seguía hablando y reprochándome cosas, no la oí…me metí en la ducha, en verdad es molesta.

**Pov Sakura**

Pasaron los días, las semanas, un mes creo, Naruto estudiaba para ser un gran chef, cada dia cocina mejor, Itachi y yo mantenemos la distancia desde el incidente de la cocina, para ser mas clara, lo evito, Sasuke sigue igual, se ve siempre con chicas distintas, no he vuelto a ver a Ino aunque se que se siguen viendo porque Sasuke se pone mas malhumorado de lo normal, lo que sucedió aquel dia en la cocina no se repitió, todo empezó a ser mas sutil, se que cuando podía me miraba y yo a él, estar con el y hacer como si nada me estaba volviendo loca, ese día lo entendí, deseo a Sasuke, pero terminare herida si me acerco más a él.

Últimamente tengo sueños, "subidos de tono" con Sasuke, casi todas las mañanas debo ducharme por esa causa, y luego lo veo por la casa, aunque ahora comencé a estudiar, así que solo lo veo en la mañana y en la noche si es que esta, de hecho ya casi no veo a nadie en la casa, por lo general Deidara me invita a almorzar o cenar, así que solo duermo en la casa.

Es gratificante estar estudiando, pero la tensión entre Sasuke y yo es cada dia mas evidente, no se cuanto mas pueda soportar.

Esta tarde Naruto me invito a cenar con su novia, Hinata parece una chica muy adorable, es agradable aunque algo tímida, igualmente se nota el amor que siente por mi hermano, Dei llamo y nos invito a tomar algo ya que era sábado, Naru y su novia nos acompañaron un rato pero al final quedamos solo Deidara y yo, bebimos mucho, en la poca conciencia que me quedaba pedí un taxi y pude darle la dirección correcta, hice como pude y entre a la casa con Deidara a cuestas, él es un borracho cariñoso, me abrazaba y me decía cosas dulces y lo mucho que me quería, yo solo me reía, creo que de milagro no despertamos a nadie, en la puerta de mi habitación Deidara me abrazo por la espalda y entramos en el cuarto para caer rendidos en la cama, en la oscuridad pude sentir que alguien me observaba, pero con todo lo que bebí igualmente me dormí.

**Pov Sasuke**

Ese rubio me las pagara…nadie toca una propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha…

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, espero que les gusteeeeee n.n

Mil disculpas Satomi u.u intento actualizar rápido, pero ando enloquecida con mis sobrinos, mi casa, intentando escribir de a ratos y ando haciendo papeles así que me cuesta hacerme tiempo…espero me disculpes…

En otras cosas, estoy muy feliz por los Reviews que he recibido, la gente que me tiene en favoritos y los que siguen la historia, el otro dia miraba las estadísticas en la casa de mi novio y me largue a llorar de felicidad, tanta gente ha leído mi historia y eso me hace mas que feliz, ojala me dejaran mas reviews :3 shiiiiiiiii…jajaja

De nuevo…mil gracias y espero que lean el siguiente :D besos y que lo disfruten…ame escribir la charla con Deidara XD y a Sasuke todo sexy :F lastima la perra de Ino…

DEJENME UN REVIEW MIS QUERIDOS, SEXYS Y ADORADOS LECTORES…BESOTES


	6. Mi Propiedad

**DECLAIMER**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**  
><strong>Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

Capitulo 5

**Mi Propiedad**

**Pov Sasuke**

Vi cuando ese rubio patético la abrazaba y ambos se acostaron juntos, Sakura no cerro la puerta, ella…quería que la viera…quería que yo la viera con él, ¿todavía esta enojada por lo que paso aquella vez con Ino?, ¿Por qué me molesta?.

Ese rubio idiota, ¿Qué se cree?, abrazándola, sintiendo su piel, su olor, su aliento tibio…Sakura es mía…yo lo se, ella lo sabe.

Desde el día que la nombre Ino la odia, intentamos salir pero no puedo quitármela de la cabeza, Sakura es mi prohibido ahora, sueño con tenerla entre mis brazos, con hacerla mía…y lo será.

**Pov Sakura**

Desperté y lo vi a Deidara a mi lado.

-Dei…despierta…-

-No…un poquito más mmm...-

-Anda…vamos a desayunar-

-Ok, ok…mmm, es cómoda tu cama Saku-

-Lo se, voy abajo, te voy a hacer tostadas francesas, Mikoto me enseño-, Deidara me miro recostado en la cama y sonrío.

-Que bien, me alegro de que se lleven mejor-

-Ha sido muy amable conmigo-

-Hawww, me alegro por ti-, me beso la frente, -iré a ducharme Saku-

-Ok…yo voy a preparar las tostadas-, Salí de la habitación muy feliz, fui a la cocina y comencé preparar las tostadas.

-Hola Sakura-

-Itachi, buen día-, él esta igual que yo, con mucho estudio, -¿tostada francesa?-

-Solo si no es una molestia-

-Claro que no-, le serví dos en un plato y prepare los platos para Dei y para mi.

-Hermanita preciosa-, Deidara se rió nervioso.

-Ham, Deidara él es Itachi, Itachi él es mi mejor amigo-

-Y tu hermanito querido del corazón-, su sonrisa boba me hizo reír.

-Y mi hermano del corazón, Deidara-

-Mucho gusto, Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti-, Deidara se inclino para darle la mano.

-Espero que nada malo-, Itachi me miro y me sonrío como antes.

-No, Sakura me dijo que eres muy amable, pero que te diviertes poco-

-Itachi es serio, no como tu, vago-, le saque la lengua a Dei.

-Por eso me amas Saku-

-Tsk…-

-Buen día hermano-, Itachi se rió y siguió con su desayuno, Deidara me sonrío y se sentó a desayunar.

-Buen día Sasuke, ¿tostada francesa?-, intente no ponerme nerviosa y dejarme en evidencia.

-No…gracias Sakura, no sabia que tu novio ya se quedaba a dormir-, Itachi lo miro sorprendido, Deidara lo miro y al igual que yo nos quedamos mudos.

-Sasuke, después tengo que pedirte algo-, Itachi corto el silencio incomodo.

-De acuerdo, iré a bañarme primero-

-Ham, Sasuke…nosotros no-

-No me importa Sakura, haz lo que quieras-, tomo una botella de agua del refrigerador y se fue.

-Sakura no te preocupes, solo ten cuidado-, Itachi se levanto y se fue.

-Que onda con tus "enamorados"-

-Cállate Dei-

-Uno que es muy tranquilo para hacer algo y el otro que parece un psicópata celoso, ¿Te decidiste por alguno?-

-¿He?-, me puse roja y pegue un salto.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?...Itachi te dijo que quiere conocerte, eso implica una relación seria y Sasuke…con él lo máximo que conseguirás es una aventura…y te arriesgas a salir herida-

-Yo no quiero una relación, no quiero lastimar a nadie-

-Entonces Sasuke…-

-Supongo que…-, me puse roja de pensarlo, pero lo cierto es que Sasuke despierta mis mas bajos instintos y deseos…él en mis sueños me domina…

-¡Hey Saku!-

-¿mmm?-

-Te quedaste como en blanco por un momento…bueno, me iré Saku, tengo cosas…importantes que hacer-

-Esa chiquita, ¿no es muy…menos?-

-No te preocupes por eso-, me besó la frente y se fue, y yo…yo no se que hacer.

**Pov Itachi**

Sasuke estaba celoso, se le noto mucho en la mañana, fui a su habitación.

-Permiso Sasu-, entre en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-, Sasuke parecía de buen humor, estaba en su cama con su guitarra.

-¿Qué paso en la cocina?, ¿Celos?-

-No, yo no tengo celos, me sorprende que siendo tan tímida trajera a un extraño a dormir en casa-

-Es su mejor amigo-

-Claro, si-, Sasuke reía de lado-, yo también tengo solo "amigas"-

-Eres un idiota, sabía que esto pasaría, yo me aleje para evitar cualquier desastre o malentendido, Sakura ahora es parte de esta familia y sabemos que no es como cualquier otra chica-

-¿Por qué te importa?-, me miro desafiándome, sabe que siento algo por ella y también sabe que no are nada, -eso suponía, me voy por ahí-.

Se levanto y se fue. Yo debo leer, tengo que estudiar, así que fui al estudio. Y ahí estaba ella, en el diván blanco, recostada, sus piernas blancas y ese short de jeans, tenia una remera roja, su pelo largo suelto caía por sus hombros y en los almohadones, leía muy concentrada un libro sobre historia de la medicina, me miro y continuo con la lectura, yo me senté frente a ella, ese escote, ¡bendito escote!.

No me podía concentrar, solo la miraba, podía sentir su respiración, sus labios, la forma en la que estaba recostada, como su pecho subía y bajaba por su tranquila respiración.

-¿Itachi?-

-¿He?, ¿Qué, que pasa?-, creo que me puse rojo como su remera o un poco mas.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, si…solo concentrado estudiando-, me miro y se rió, se debe haber dado cuenta.

-Claro, iré a la cocina por un poco de agua fresca, ¿Te traigo algo?-

-No, gracias-, le sonreí lo mas tranquilo que pude, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue.

Dios mío, ella aun despierta cosas en mi, pero con ella no podría establecer una relación, ella no quiere.

Quisiera que me diera una oportunidad.

**Pov Sakura**

Itachi no dejaba de mirarme, estaba muy concentrado, si le diera la mas minima esperanza no me lo perdonaría, él es muy bueno y yo a la larga me iré y lo dejaría, no me perdonaría lastimarlo o aprovecharme de él.

Baje por agua y ahí estaba, la causa de mis duchas matutinas, besándose con una chica, que aun tenia el uniforme de la escuela. Deje de mirarlos y me metí en la cocina rápidamente, tome un vaso con agua y fui a mi habitación, unos cinco minutos después alguien golpeo mi puerta.

-Itachi te manda esto-, lo mire y tenia el libro que estaba leyendo y una sonrisa de esas que te molestan pero a la vez deseas besarlo locamente, -dice que te lo olvidaste-

-Gracias, no deberías haberte molestado y menos estando tan ocupado con tu lengua en el esófago de esa chica-, ¡mierda!,mis…¿celos?.

-¿Celos Sakurita?-

-Ja… ¿Celos?, ¿yo?, ¿de ti?, claro Uchiha-, creo que estaba violeta de la vergüenza, -¿no te da vergüenza?, aun va a la escuela-

-Tiene diecisiete, además si a ella no le molesta a mí tampoco-

-Te aprovechas de cualquiera-

-De cualquiera no, solo de las que me interesan-

-Claro, ¿y también tengo que creer que todas caen a tus pies?-

-Si alguna no quiere…-, me miro y sonrío, me puse mas roja y mordí mis labios, -es cuestión de esperar un poco mas-

-Gracias, por el libro-, interrumpí el silencio y trate de desviar el tema y mis pensamientos.

-Jm, ¿Qué lees?-

-Historia de la medicina y anatomía-

-Te podría ayudar en eso-, me miro de arriba abajo.

-Claro, en eso seguro tienes experiencia-, respondí sin pensar, las palabras salieron de mi boca mientras recorría las páginas buscando la última que había leído, pero sus fuertes brazos me sujetaron y me puso contra la pared , sentí sus labios en mi cuello y sus manos en mi cintura, me estremecí por completo…solo…suspire y me rendí por completo a las placenteras sensaciones que Sasuke me regalaba, deje caer el libro al piso y lo abrase, comencé a buscar sus labios y cuando los encontré me adueñe por completo de ellos. Soñaba con volver a besarlo, sentí sus manos bajar hacia mi trasero y me lo apretaba, yo mordí suavemente su labio.

Se separo de mí y me susurro:

-Se mucho mas de lo que crees Sakura-

-¿A si?, jm, dime que sabes-, lo mire y trataba de parecer lo mas tranquila y controlada, aunque estaba apunto de saltar sobre él.

-Se que me deseas-.

**Pov Sasuke**

Abrió sus ojos asombrada y se puso roja.

-Se que me deseas, como yo a ti-

-Yo…yo…-, no sabia que decir, estaba tartamudeando.

-No importa-, me acerque y le acaricie la mejilla, se puso mas nerviosa…y me estremecí…sus ojos jade, su boca, sus mejillas, ¡he!...¿que me pasa?, mierda, -Tsk, me tengo que ir-, la deje sola y confundida. ¿Desde cuando me enternece una chica?...¿¡A MI!?.

-Sasuke-, voltee y era ella, se acerco a mi y volvió a besarme, me abrazo por el cuello y le correspondí instintivamente, pero mi cabeza era un total desastre, tengo mucho que pensar.

-¡Chicos!-, se separo de mi algo asustada.

-Sonó como Mikoto-

Sakura y yo bajamos, Itachi ya estaba en el sillón cuando llegamos al living y Naruto aun estaba con su novia, tsk, vivía hablando de su hermana y de recuperar el tiempo perdido y el muy idiota nunca esta aquí, ¿Y a mi que demonios me importa?, ya basta Sasuke.

-Los llamamos para un anuncio importante-

-Minato y yo iremos dos semanas a Londres, una compañía necesita asesoria legal y…-

-Nos llamaron, quizás nos contraten-

Ambos estaban muy felices, ver sonreír a mi madre es único y desde que esta con Minato no volví a verla triste.

-Que bien por ustedes-, Itachi se acerco a mi madre y Sakura abrazo a su padre.

¡Por Dios!, dos semanas con la casa para nosotros…Sakura no podrás escaparte de mi.

Esa noche salimos todos a cenar, Sakura estuvo distante y nerviosa, evitaba mis miradas, sin embargo mi madre no dejaba de mirarme.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Sakura fue a su habitación y yo a la mía, pero cuando me estaba por acostar entro mi madre.

-Permiso Sasu-

-Si, estaba por acostarme-

-Solo será un momento, quería hablar contigo-

-Si claro, ¿qué sucede?-

-¿Qué pasa con Sakura?, y no me digas que nada y no mientas-, mi madre siempre vio a través de mi como si fuese un libro abierto, para ella.

-No se de que hablas-

-Sasu, vi como la miras, todo el tiempo, ¿te gusta verdad?, ¿Amor…quizás?-

-No, yo no me enamoraría de ella porque…-

-¿Por qué…?-

-Tsk-, diablos, no se que decir.

-Sasuke, esta bien si te enamoras de ella-

-No es amor, solo quiero…-, me detuve cuando vi la mirada de mi madre.

-Esta bien, solo ten cuidado, puedes salir lastimado-

-Que…¿Minato me golpeara?-, me reí y la mire.

-No, ella podría romperte el corazón amor-, mi madre me miro por última vez y se fue.

Sakura me rompería el corazón, jm, pero yo no me enamorare, ¿O si?, ¡Que mierda!, ya ni se.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, tarde en escribir porque, bueno…me deprimía no encontrar ni un review y ver que muchos leían mi fic así que me puse muy triste y no quise escribir mas…HASTA…que un día entre y encontré el 16º review nwn, era lo que necesitaba y solo por eso termine este cap…también arranque el Profesorado de Artes Visuales y es de lunes a viernes y me consume desde las 4 de la tarde hasta casi las 10 de la noche, mas que aun cuido a los monstruitos (mis sobrinitos), casi no tengo vida propia, pero si recibo MAS REVIEWS (esto es algo como una extorsión XD) escribiría en los recesos del profesorado :3

Gracias por leer, lamento la tardanza. Espero que lo disfruten n.n


	7. ¿Solos?

**Declaimer**  
><strong>Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.<strong>  
><strong>Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.<strong>

**¿Solos?**

**Pov Sasuke**

Me desperté y me sentía horrible...no pude descansar nada, ella m vuelve idiota.  
>Lo único que tengo que hacer es..."descargarme", cuando lo haga con ella por fin saldrá de mi sistema y voy a volver a estar en paz.<br>Me duche y baje a la cocina, no había nadie, me da igual. Prepare un poco de café para mi y me puse a pensar en la charla de anoche.  
>El olor a café quemado m saco de mi estado de concentración.<p>

- Teme no vallas a quemar la casa-, jm ya había llegado Naruto.  
>- Déjame en paz-.<br>-Buen día Sasuke-, ella, siempre tan atenta y dulce, mi mejor amiga.  
>-Nose como sales con este idiota Hinata-<br>-Hey...deja de mirarla así pervertido, Hinata es mía-, Naruto es un idiota, debería preocuparse de lo que le haré a su hermana, no a su novia.  
>-Adiós!...- solo se escucharon los pasos, salio tan apurada que casi fue invisible, todos miramos por la ventana, era Sakura acercándose al rubio de la otra noche, se abrazaron...el le abrió la puerta...le beso la mejilla...cerro la puerta y...MIERDA...m vio...<br>- Hacen una linda pareja-, Hinata sonrió y miro a su novio.  
>- Solo son amigos, pero si, se ven bien-, la abraso por los hombros y le beso la mejilla.<br>- Hmp...nose como no te da asco que este dobe te toque-, ella solo rió por lo bajo y vi como sus ojos brillaron al mirarlo, sus dedos entrelazados con los de el, están felices.

Nose si me hablaron, solo los mire y una sensación de...odio y... ¿celos?... ¿envidia?...no quiero nada de esto...subí y llame a unos amigos...tengo que dejar de repensar todo una y otra vez o la cabeza me va a explotar.

**Pov Sakura**

- te digo que te estaba vigilando por la ventana-, Dei hoy estaba mas divertido que de costumbre, - ese chico ya da miedo, necesita relajarse, con mi linda Saku-.  
>- basta Dei, además el tiene muchas para "relajarse", no me necesita a mi-<br>- pero te quiere a ti-,no pude evitar mirarlo y el tenia esa sonrisa boba, esa que pone cuando cree saber algo, el resto del camino a la universidad fue en silencio.

Cuando llegamos, cada cual tomo su camino y el mió parecía infinito, no lograba concentrarme y perdí el rumbo y mi orientación, tarde unos quince minutos en llegar a mi clase y el resto del día estuve ocupada como para pensar en todo lo que me espera fuera del salón de clases.

En un receso fui a comprar un poco de café, para pasar el día...

-Saku...hermanita!...-, Dei, suspire, tome aire y sonreí, -voy a salir con unos amigos a tomar algo después de clases, así que...-  
>- haa, no te preocupes- se suponía que me llevaría, pero no importa, es un lindo día para caminar.<br>- podrias venir...-  
>- no te preocupes, además no seria correcto, son tus amigos, puedo volver sola-<br>-estas segura?-  
>-Dei...ya no tengo 3-, le sonreí y el aun no estaba convencido, -si algo sucede te llamo-<br>-ok, así si-, me beso la frente y se fue corriendo, parece un niño aun.

Así que tendría que volver sola a casa, eso me daría tiempo para pensar.  
>Al fin del dia tome el camino a casa...me distraje un momento viendo al piso cuando de pronto sentí un golpe, mire bien y era un hombre de cabello gris que me observaba con persistencia.<p>

-¿Estas bien?- su voz no transmitía nada.  
>-ham si, no fue nada- sonreí y trate de continuar.<br>-como te llamas?- gire mi cabeza y mientras el sol de la tarde nos iluminaba empezó todo...  
>-hammmmm...soy...Sakura...-<br>-mi nombre es Kakashi, te invito a tomar algo?- no se puso ni un poco nervioso por su atrevimiento.  
>-no, estoy bien de verdad, solo...- no me dejo continuar<br>-déjame compensar mi torpeza, vamos, es solo un café, ni siquiera tenemos que beberlo juntos- ambos nos reímos y sin pensarlo, caminamos hasta una tienda donde el se compro un café y yo una dosis de diabetes, es que la verdad es que ni se lo que pedí solo se que tenia mucha crema y chocolate, nos sentamos y pasamos unas dos horas hablando tonterías y riéndonos.  
>-lo lamento pero debo ir a casa, fue un gusto conocerte Kakashi- extendí la mano para saludarlo pero el la tomo y la beso.<br>-fue todo un placer Sakura- extendió una tarjeta y la guarde en mi bolsillo mientras retome mi camino, ese hombre me alegro el dia.

Cuando llegue la casa estaba en completo silencio, entre en la biblioteca y como siempre ahi estaba, Itachi muy concentrado leyendo, no quise interrumpirlo así que me senté del otro lado de la habitacion y me puse a leer apuntes.

-ahora no saludas?- Itachi...  
>-es que no quería molestarte- tome mi libro y me senté junto a él, nos quedamos inmersos en tanta lectura, pasaron unas cuantas horas y sonó mi teléfono, eran tontos mensajes de Deidara.<br>-Creo que es mejor que deje esto un poco, me arde la vista- refregué mis ojos con las manos y me levante a guardar el libro.  
>-Sakura hoy vamos a llevar a nuestros padres al aeropuerto, te gustaría venir?-<br>-Si claro, primero me gustaría descansar un poco- lo vi asentir y fui a mi habitacion, estaba un poco agotada, no pude evitar pensar en el hombre de esta tarde...Kakashi.

Igual el sueño me encontró rápidamente y caí rendida en la cama.

**Pov Itachi**

Otra vez estaremos solos, wow, soy grande, debo comportarme, dejo todo en su lugar y voy a mi habitacion, cuando paso veo a Sakura en su cama dormida, eso fue rápido, no puedo entrar, cualquiera pensaría que soy un pervertido, pero se ve tan bella, ver como su largo cabello se enreda en cada parte de su ropa y su cuerpo es...Dios...basta, voy a mi cuarto...a mi cuarto...

Me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a bocetar dibujos sin sentido, pero mi mente me vuelve loco, dibuje a Sakura, tomo otra hoja y...otra vez, no lo puedo evitar, es...es mi musa, tome un bastidor y traze unas líneas rápidas y comencé, su cuerpo perfecto, su cabello, sus ojos...sus ojos son tan misteriosos.

Pase unas tres horas plasmando a mi musa en el lienzo, debería cambiarme, agarre una remera blanca y una camisa leñadora roja, un clásico. Ayude a mi madre y a Minato a subir las valijas, Naruto bajo riendo con ella, traía una pantalón oscuro y un sweater gris, su cabello atado en una coleta...es hermosa...

Subimos todos y fuimos al aeropuerto, mi madre abrazaba a Naruto y Sakura dando indicaciones como si fueran adolescentes...

-Itachi, solo quiero que la cuides, no quiero que nadie, nadie la toque, es mi niña, ¿entendido?- creo que nunca lo vi tan serio en mi vida a Minato-eso los incluye a Sasuke y a ti-, esas ultimas palabras...sus ojos me miraban serios y sin inmutarse  
>-ham, la cuidare lo mejor que pueda-, serio se volteó y con mi madre abordaron.<br>-deberíamos volver a casa-  
>-Itachi, podrias pasar por casa de Hinata, se quedara unos días- Naruto ya tiene sus planes...<p>

Buscamos a Hinata y cuando llegamos, los novios se quedaron en la cocina preparando la cena y yo, volví con la pintura de mi musa

**Pov Sasuke**

No...no...no puede ser!...patee y tire todo en mi habitacion...agarre un abrigo y salí rápidamente, tenia que escucharlo de su boca.  
>Legue a su casa, golpee la puerta un tanto apurado, y ella abrió.<p>

-es cierto!?...- mi expresión era de pánico y nerviosismo...-Ino responde!-  
>-porque no pasas y lo hablamos- no parecía asustada ni nerviosa, eso me enojo...<br>-dime!- baje mi voz ya que el grito la hizo mirarme -es cierto lo que dijiste?- mas calmado.  
>-si Sasuke, estoy embarazada-<br>-y es mió-  
>-si-<br>-como sabes si lo es?-  
>-porque lo se...-<br>-yo...me voy a hacer cargo de todo, no le faltara nada y le daré mi apellido...pero no voy a volver...-dios...esto es mucho...- pero quiero un ADN...  
>-voy a hablarlo con el medico...voy a ir dentro de unas semanas- no dejaba de tocarse el vientre...-nos acompañas?-<br>-te paso a buscar-me gire y me fui por donde vine, necesito un trago...

**Pov Sakura**

Mmm...que linda siesta...desperté y baje a la sala con un libro, la casa estaba en silencio, no le preste mucha atención...me senté en el sillón y escuche a alguien bajar por las escaleras rápidamente, era Itachi, estaba descalzo y con una camisa llena de pintura al igual que sus manos, busco algo en la cocina y se sentó en un sillón.

-wow...nunca te vi tan desalineado-  
>-es que estaba pintando y ya casi termino...-<br>- no me tienes que dar explicaciones, eres un artista...y a decir verdad, no he visto muchas pinturas tuyas-  
>-es que tardo mucho en terminarlas, soy un detallista-<br>-pero dijiste que ya casi terminas, quiero ver lo que hiciste- me levante esperando a que me escoltara a su habitacion  
>-ham...no, yo...-<br>-porque no?-  
>-cuando lo termine-<br>-voy a ver- tire el libro al sillón y corrí a la habitacion, sentí como Itachi corría tras de mi, cuando llegue a la puerta vi en un atril un cuadro, un cuadro de mi, estaba atónita, era hermoso, Itachi se paro detrás de mi  
>-lo lamento es que...no lo se, fue lo que tenia en mi mente- se sentó al borde de la cama, me acerque a el<br>-así, me ves?- mirando al suelo como si tuviera vergüenza respondió tímidamente  
>-si- no lo podía creer.<p>

**Pov Itachi**

sentí sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello, me abrazo y nos miramos, me perdí en sus ojos, su piel blanquecina, sus delicados labios rosados, la bese, no puedo resistirlo, la senté en mi falda y continuamos suavemente con el beso, sentí como ella acariciaba mi cuello y mi cabello, ella me corresponde, sin cortar el dulce beso la recosté en mi cama, ella jugueteaba con su lengua, acariciando mis labios, mordí suavemente su labio inferior y comencé a intensificar el beso, sus manos pasaron de mi cuello a mi pecho, y mis manos la acercaron a mi cuerpo, pude sentir como nuestras respiraciones se hacían mas pesadas, como ambos queríamos mas...

decidí parar y a unos centímetros nos observamos al recuperar el aliento, sus labios mas rosados y entreabiertos, con una sonrisa, me volvió a sujetar y el beso fue aun mas apasionado, metí mi mano debajo del sweater y la acaricie mientras la besaba.

**Pov Sakura**

mmm, su boca me esta matando, siento como sube la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos, busco con mis manos los botones de su camisa, los desabrocho uno a uno, wow, acaricio su firme pecho y su vientre, se separa un poco de mi y con una voz mas ronca de lo habitual murmura, -tu también- y me mira fijamente, me arrodillo en la cama y me quito el sweater y la musculosa blanca, dejando a la vista el bra blanco, me vuelvo a recostar a su lado y el se levanto para terminar de quitarse la camisa, sus cuerpo esta todo trabajado, ambos estábamos ruborizados pero no podíamos parar, volvimos a unirnos en un beso aun mas apasionado mientras nuestra piel se rozaba, y un cosquilleo nos recorría.

el se puso sobre mi y empezó a besarme el cuello mientras una de sus manos me acariciaba el trasero, no podía ya seguir resistiendo, los gemidos se escapaban de mi, una sensación calida recorría todo mi cuerpo y nuestras miradas se volvieron a unir.  
>De verdad esta por pasar…de verdad…se acerco a mi y me beso el cuello, esta sensación…ESPERA…<p>

-hammm…I…Itachi, tuuu, hammm -, como le pregunto?  
>-que sucede?, no te gusta?...porque si no te gusta podemos parar -<br>-no…no es eso – Dios, me puse mas roja que antes -yo…esto…hammm, seria mi primera…yo…yo no me cuido –, Itachi se puso rojo y miro a todos lados  
>-yo…haaa…yo no tengo… - estaba casi igual de nervioso que yo –ya sabes…así que…es mejor que no… -, me quede como estaba y lo mire.<br>-esta bien, quizás en otro momento – sonrió y me abrazo, nos quedamos así en la cama, besándonos y riendo por nuestra vergüenza.  
><strong>….<strong>

**Ok acá dejamos, me subió un poco la temperatura…**  
><strong>SIIII VOLVIIIIIII…NO ME PEGUEN… si si si…ya lo se…no me odien…se que tarde casi un año en actualizar…pero llegue…ya estoy en primer año de la carrera, el año pasado fue un año obligatorio al que se le llama Formación Básica y bueno…nada…<strong>  
><strong>Espero que les guste…apareció mi amorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr …Kakashi <strong>  
><strong>Ya vamos a ver que pasa con eso ;)<strong>  
><strong>Con mucho amor…dejen un comentario un Fav…lo que quieran…<strong>  
><strong>GRACIAS POR LEER :3<strong>


	8. Nuevos dias

**Declaimer**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**Son propiedad y obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Nuevos días**

**Pov Itachi**

Es sábado...me desperté y sentí su aroma cerca de mi, mire a mi izquierda y allí estaba, tranquila, aun dormía acurrucada a mi lado, la luz que se escabullía en mi habitación dibujaba en su cuerpo arabescos dorados, su rostro me decía que dormía con calma...

Me levante intentando no hacer ningún ruido y mientras me vestía la mire...es hermosa...perfecta...

-mmmhhhaa- no pude evitar sonreír, se estaba desperezando, giro su cuerpo dándome la espalda, volví a acostarme y la abrase...acaricie sus brazos mientras le besaba uno de sus hombros y el cuello...

-buen día Sakura-

-mmmm buen haaaaaaammmm buen día- jm aun recién despierta es radiante, el bostezo la hizo ver tan tierna.

- que te parece desayunar en la cama-, me incorpore y la bese levemente en los labios

- me encantaría- dijo mientras estiro sus brazos para abrazarme y besarme, la abrace y bese como si fuese el ultimo beso de nuestras vidas, me levante y mientras cerraba la puerta me sonrió.

Baje las escaleras y todo se veía distinto, los colores mas brillantes, el aire era mas dulce, la luz mas brillante, me sentía como un adolescente y su primer amor.

En la cocina estaban Naruto y Hinata...sonreían y jugaban...se daban fruta el uno al otro mientras se miraban embelesados...eso es amor...quizás es lo que siento...quizás ella sea la chica para mi...mi musa...mi pareja...mi...

-Buen día Itachi- su dulce voz es muy tranquilizarte

-Buen día Hinata...Naruto-

-Mmmm...te ves algo diferente...

-Estas radiante-

-Eso es- grito el rubio - eres tan inteligente mi amor- el torpe casi la tira de la silla cuando la abrazo y no pareció importarles...se besaron y rieron...

Yo seguí preparando el desayuno para Saku y para mi...

-Dos tazas...alguien tuvo compañía anoche- mientras decía esto movía sus cejas y sonreía como tonto mientras la pobre Hinata estaba un poco roja.

Tome las cosas, las puse en una bandeja y me dirigí a mi habitación...

Al entrar la vi en el piso...con su sweater puesto y su pelo recogido en una coleta...mirando el cuadro que dio inicio a todo la noche anterior...no pude descifrar su cara...estaba seria...pensativa quizás...deje la bandeja a su lado y bese su mejilla...me miro y sonrió...

-Gracias Itachi- acaricie su mejilla y ella hundió su rostro en mi mano...ese gesto...volví a besarla...no puedo estar ni un segundo sin su aliento...la necesito...es como una droga para mi...y así nos quedamos...abrazados en el suelo...besándonos...

-Tengo que ir a una clase...pero podría quedarme...-

-No...esta bien...- me beso la mejilla y fue a su cuarto, algo sucede...

**Pov Sakura**

No quiero herirlo...baje luego de vestirme y había una nota de Naruto diciendo que volvería tarde, Itachi tenia clases y ...no veo a Sasuke hace un tiempo ya...

En el momento en el que pienso en el escucho un golpe en la puerta, abrí rápidamente y vislumbre una silueta casi moribunda, el rostro magullado, olor a alcohol intolerable y los ojos vidriosos...

-Sasuke...que sucedió!?- no me contesto, entro a la casa a los tumbos e intento subir las escaleras...fui tras el e intente ayudarlo, pero en un movimiento giro y me dio una bofetada...me quede en mi sitio...Sasuke me había pegado... rápidamente intente seguir ayudándolo...-Sasuke por favor déjame ayudarte, así no vas a poder-, logre ayudarlo a subir y fuimos a su habitación...lo ayude a recostarse en su cama y lo vi llorando...vi como su rostro parecía angustiado, creí que seria por el estado etílico en el que se encontraba, hasta que lo oí decir Ino...sentí su dolor, -Sasuke iré por el botiquín para curarte- corrí al baño y volví con todo lo necesario, limpie su rostro y sus manos, parecía que hubiese peleado, lo vendé y le di unos analgésicos y unas aspirinas...lo vi rendirse ante el sueño, no podía irme y dejarlo asi...falte a mis clases...me quede allí...acompañándolo...me senté al lado de la cama en un puf que había allí...durmió unas 4 horas, eran ya las 12 del medio día y lo vi abrir los ojos...

-como estas?-

-me duele la cabeza, y el estomago...y...mmm...mmm- se levanto corriendo y solo oí la puerta del baño y luego lo inevitable...vomito...

me acerque luego de un momento y le indique que debería relajarse con un baño y por lo visto me hizo caso y sentí el agua correr...para aprovechar el tiempo corrí a la cocina para prepararle algo...lo mejor seria una sopa...tarde una media hora y subí con la sopa y agua para Sasu...

Entre en la habitación y lo vi sentado en la cama, ni me miro, deje las cosas en la mesa de luz y me senté a su lado...

-te traje unas aspirinas- parece no escucharme, me miro fijamente

-que es eso?- me sujeto del rostro y se acerco...

-no es nada...no te preocupes...estabas ebrio y...- sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y casi sin aliento...

-fui...fui yo...-tome su mano y le sonreí...se nota que tiene sus problemas y no quiero agregarle ni uno mas

-de verdad...no fue tu intención y lo se...te traje algo liviano para tu estomago- me miro muy apenado y no dijo mas nada...lo vi tomar la sopa y volví al puf para leer.

Luego de un momento sentí que se levanto de la cama y sentí su voz.

-lo lamento- baje mi libro y lo vi delante de mi, de rodillas, seguía con los ojos vidriosos...me quede sin palabras...sentí mi corazón latir a mil...y el comenzó a acercarse...cierro los ojos...esta por besarme...y...de pronto...siento sus labios, pero en mi frente...abrí los ojos y solo lo vi ponerse de pie y volver a su cama, donde se acostó dándome la espalda.

**Pov Sasuke**

Le pegue...No puede ser le pegue!...y ella dice que no pasa nada...mierda...las lagrimas se me escapan no lo puedo evitar...no puedo besarla...no puedo mirarla...no puedo hacerle eso...

En su perfecto y blanco rostro se nota el tinte rojo sobre la mejilla producto de mi estupidez...bebí toda la noche...ya ni me acuerdo lo que bebí...pelee con cualquiera que se atrevía a mirarme...y nose como pude volver a casa...ella fue tan amable...esta ahí aun...a pesar de lo que hice esta ahí...cuidándome...soy un idiota...Debo pensar en el futuro...en mi hijo o hija...en que tengo que estudiar de verdad...crearme un futuro para poder mantener a mis descendientes...mmm...me duele la cabeza...debería tomar las aspirinas que me dejo Sakura y dormir...me doy vuelta y ahí esta...leyendo...tranquila...hermosa...mmm...mierda...esta sonando mi teléfono...es Ino...

_"Mañana es el ultrasonido a las 8 am. no llegues tarde"_

Tire mi celular en la mesa de luz...y Sakura me miro...-estas bien? necesitas algo?-

-no...gracias Sakura- le sonreí levemente -fuiste muy amable conmigo hoy...-

se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me miro...-que paso?-

-Tengo problemas...y entendí algo...no te voy a arrastrar conmigo-

-es bueno hablar los problemas...esta bien si no quieres hacerlo conmigo pero...te haría bien hablar con alguien mas- no me atrevo a mirarla...quizás tenga razón...

Sentí a Sakura salir de la habitación y me levante...abrí una de las ventanas y busque en mi campera una caja de cigarrillos...encendí uno y cerré los ojos mientras sentía el humo pasar por mi cuerpo...

-deberías descansar-

-jm...estoy bien...- Sakura se acerco y se puso a mi lado...tomo el cigarro y aspiro cerrando los ojos...la vi mientras exhalaba y veía el humo salir por sus labios, -no sabia que fumabas-

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- rió al decir eso, -asumes muchas cosas sin saber-, nos miramos y ambos reímos...

-no creo que hables en serio, a mi tampoco me conoces y ya tienes conclusiones erradas-

- a si?...te crees un león casando a su presa verdad?-

Solo sonreí y la mire...-puede ser-

ella se rió, -bueno...pero lo que no sabes es que las leonas son las que cazan- se rió de mi...jm...no se como refutar a eso...

los dos estábamos riendo...solos en la casa...seria el momento perfecto para hacerla mía...pero son embargo estamos hablando...riendo y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estoy tranquilo con alguien a mi lado...nos sentamos en el marco de la ventana y seguimos hablando tonterías.

**Pov Naruto**

Estaba llegando a la casa luego de una larga clase y escuche unas risas, mire hacia arriba y los vi, riendo, hablaban y tonteaban, Sasuke parecía otra persona, estaba...tranquilo...y Saku...ella sonriendo...jm...la amo mucho...no quisiera verla herida...los mire por ultima vez y entre en la casa...deje mis cosas por el camino y me dirigí a la habitación de Sasu...entre y estaban mirándose a los ojos...no hablaban...solo sonreían perdidos mutuamente en el momento, tanto así que no notaron mi presencia...lo vi a Sasuke bajar la mirada y escuche un leve "no" salir de el...Saku parecía casi tan impactada como yo por esas dos simples letras...

Recupere mi voz y salude como si nada intentando romper la tensión...y ambos me miraron con sorpresa y se ruborizaron...

-ham...preparare te- cuando paso a mi lado me saludo e inmediatamente se fue

Sasuke se quedo en la ventana y encendió un cigarrillo, me acerque y el me pregunto si quería, -sabes que lo deje-

-claro, Hinata-

-cuando ames veras que hay muchas cosas que no valen la pena-, lo sentí resoplar y lo vi sumido en sus pensamientos...

-amar...quizás no deba amar-

**Pov Itachi**

Luego de un día repleto de teoría del arte solo quiero llegar a casa y verla...volver a sentirme pleno...me apure en llegar y lo vi...

-Hola Uchiha...- estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol leyendo uno de sus "libros", -hace tanto que no nos vemos-.

**…****..**

Hola hola hola...mil disculpas por tardar...estuve a full estudiando y bueno...hace dos meses y tanto que termine con una relación de tres años...y no estaba en condiciones de escribir...quise tomarme un tiempo para disfrutar un poco y reponerme...pero ya estoy bien y tengo mil ideas para continuar...aunque ya saben que me gustaría que ustedes me digan que es lo que les gustaría que pasara...

Fui muy muy muy feliz con los reviews que tuve...mil gracias...amo los mensajes...quisiera recibir muchos mas pero esta bien...me hace feliz ver que mucha gente esta leyendo esto...:')

Gracias por el cariño…

**P.D :** estoy pensando en otra historia…también con los personajes…contando mis ultimas y próximas experiencias ;) jajajaja

Y por ultimo y para finalizar…**MAS** reviews me empujan a escribir **MAS** y **MAS** rápido


End file.
